


matters of the heart

by hoseokmin



Category: Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Other, They love each other so much, annoying minhyuk, hyungwonho is mentioned slightly, rest of monsta x is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: Hoseok has always had a good, loving relationship with his little sister. He'd go through hell for her, but when she shows up one weekend unannounced, he's taken aback. Something has been bothering her, and he's not sure he has the right answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it isn't much, but listen. I'm a sucker for sibling bonds. they're just love sick puppies.

Juyeon and Hoseok had always been close. Ever since their mother announced her pregnancy, Hoseok was always the doting older brother. Juyeon was born a few months after his fifth birthday, and he welcomed her with open arms and even gave her his favorite stuffed toy. It shocked their parents, quite honestly, since Hoseok was always needing attention and love himself. Yet he happily shared it with his little sister. 

Hoseok taught her everything he knew. He fed her a bottle, told her stories, taught her to walk and talk. He squealed in delight when her first words was 'Hosi,' which to him counted as Hoseok. He taught her how to play in the dirt, build sandcastles and played made-up stories about princes and princesses. Juyeon taught Hoseok things too. She taught him how to properly play with dolls, bandage scrapes, kiss tears away, and how tough little girls could be. Hoseok adored his little sister, and Juyeon adored her older brother.

They grew up together quite well, having fights as brother and sister does, but always being there for each other. 

Juyeon was thirteen when Hoseok moved to college. To her, it wasn't a big deal at first. Hoseok would always be home on weekends, she would have her friends to keep her occupied. As the months went on, however, she felt the weight of Hoseok not being there. She missed her older brother dearly, but as soon as she packed her items to go visit, he would come home. 

Missing Hoseok was like missing a limb. 

-

Hoseok was twenty years old now, looking at himself in the mirror as he readied for the day. His plans wasn't much, he was just going to hang out with friends in the cafe down the street since it was Saturday. His dark hair was bleached a sunny blonde, not quite platinum but not yellow, his ears pierced with holes upon holes. He wore mostly black now: black ripped skinny jeans, black leather jacket, black choker, black combat boots - but his undershirt was a clean white. He thought he looked rather hot, but Hyungwon said he looked like the physical manifestation of emo. Hoseok laughed at the thought as a knock came to his door. 

He looked at it, puzzled, figuring it was Minhyuk who never wanted to go anywhere alone. He opened the door with a smirk on his face, "Minhyuk if you would hop off my dick for two seconds, I'd appreciate it," he said, not even seeing the small figure in front of him as he turned his back to finish getting ready. 

"Who's Minhyuk and why is he on your dick?" asked a voice. Definitely not Minhyuk. Hoseok paused, his eyes wide. He turned around and saw his little sister, standing with her luggage and an amused grin on her face. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Hoseok." 

"Juyeon!" he yelled, attacking his sister and throwing his arms around her. He looked at her, his fingers on her cheeks as he beam at his fifteen year old sister. "What are you doing here?" 

Juyeon squealed and swatted her brother's squeezing hands away from her cheeks. She puffed out angrily and trotted inside, carrying her heavily luggage and slamming it on Hoseok's bed. "You missed my birthday." 

Hoseok sucked in his bottom lip. His little sister's birthday was only weeks ago, yet he was too busy with finals to even go home. The guilt ate him up inside, but she said she understood. That didn't mean she wasn't lying. 

"I did, I said I was sorry," Hoseok answered quickly, rushing to his sister and pushing her luggage off his bed. She let out an annoyed whine but he ignored it, sliding on his bed and folding his legs underneath him. "Tell me what's up, kiddo."

Juyeon glared at him, sitting on the bed and playing with the frills on her dress. "You missed my birthday."

Hoseok sighed. "I said I'd make it up to you, Ju. I promised I'd take you to the waterpark once I got finished with this semester. What are you doing travelling alone?"

She replied by rolling her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Where you expecting someone? Are you going somewhere?" she asked, her ears perking up. "Can I go?"

Hoseok groaned, running his fingers through his hair again. "Well, since you're here, I guess you'll have to go, won't you?" Juyeon grinned cheerfully. 

-

Hoseok pulled his sister through the doors of the cafe, making her almost bump into an elderly man who was exiting. She groaned and jerked her arm away, folding her arms across her chest and walking with him. "Yah, you're gonna tell me what's going on or I'm sending you straight home," he said, irritated. "It doesn't have to be now, but soon." 

Juyeon rolled her eyes as they got to a huge booth, six different boys laughing obnoxiously over steaming hot coffees. "Sorry I'm late, guys, I got a surprise visitor. She'll be hanging around us for today." 

"Who is she?" Kihyun asked, his eyes glaring at the other boy's sister. Hyungwon seemed to be doing the same, except jealousy radiated off of him. Kihyun was just an asshole. 

"Watch how you're staring at my sister, bitch," Hoseok said, letting her sit down between him and Hyunwoo. 

Kihyun replied with a laugh. "I've taught you well." 

"Anyways, guys, this is my little sister, Juyeon," Hoseok said. He glared at Changkyun. "Don't think about it. She's fifteen." 

Changkyun blushed and laughed, sticking his tongue back in his mouth and holding his hands up in defeat. "Nice to meet you, Juyeon. I'm Changkyun." 

"Jooheon." "Hyungwon." "Hyunwoo." "Kihyun." "Minhyuk." 

Juyeon gasped. "Oh! You're Minhyuk!" she giggled at the blonde boy across from her. "Hoseokkie said to hop off his dick, by the way." 

Minhyuk looked at Hoseok and lunged at him, laughing as he caught his head in his arm and started punching him playfully. "Never! Not the infamous Hoseok dick!" he said. "Hoseok oppa~~" he added a moan in for good measure. 

Juyeon raised her eyebrows. 

Hoseok punched Minhyuk in the stomach. Hard, causing the younger male to yelp and sit back in his seat. "Have some respect, you animal." 

Hyunwoo leaned close to Juyeon and whispered. "They're a bunch of children. Just ignore them." Juyeon laughed, covering her mouth and her blushing cheeks. Hyunwoo was cute, she thought. Definitely not her type, but he was cute. 

"No surprise." 

\--

Despite being worried about the boys ruining his sister's mind and telling her secrets he did _not_ want her to know, the evening went pretty well. Hoseok managed to keep them all in line, even when they decided to go to the movies. Minhyuk even took a liking to her, clinging to her every move and showering her with compliments. By the end of it, Juyeon was annoyed.

"I see what you mean by Minhyuk hopping off your dick, Hoseokkie," she said as they walked home. Hoseok laughed, shoving his little sister playfully and pulling her in his arms. 

"What do you say we go to the park, Ju?" he asked suddenly, linking his arms with his sister. "Just watch the stars... we can stop by the dorm and grab a blanket or two." 

Juyeon replied with a wide smile. "Sure." 

Soon they were wrapped up together in a warm blanket, another blanket underneath their bodies. They had just finished laughing at an awful joke Jooheon had said before, falling into a comfortable silence. That was normal between them, they could spend hours together not saying a word and just enjoying each other's presence. 

"Hoseok?"

"Yea?"

Juyeon let out a shaky breath. "How do you heal a broken heart?" 

Hoseok got quiet. He didn't expect that question, nor did he know how to answer it. "Well I... I don't know.." 

Juyeon sighed softly. "Do you love anyone?"

"I love you, and mom and dad--"

"No, I mean. Do you _love_ anyone?" 

Hoseok smiled, envisioning a tall, skinny male with plump pink lips. "Yeah, I think I do." 

"What would happen if they... you know... hurt you?" she asked. "What would you do?"

Hoseok frowned at the thought, unable to come up with a correct answer. "Well... I guess... I'd be heartbroken. But I know I have you, and you'd help me through it. Eventually my heart would mend I suppose... though its hard to think a life without him."

"Him?" Juyeon looked at Hoseok with wide eyes. She grinned and tucked her head into the bend of his shoulder after Hoseok replied with a nod. "Thanks for telling me... I didn't know..."

Hoseok shrugged. "I fall in love with personalities, Ju. Not genitalia." 

Juyeon replied with a sad giggle. "Me too." 

Silence fell on them once more, Hoseok rubbed his sister's back. "So who broke your heart?"

Juyeon shook her head. "I think I broke theirs." 

"Ah."

"Hoseokkie... I'm scared. I don't want to be in love," Juyeon said, hiding her face in her brother's chest. "I'm too young, what if they want to... get married? Or whatever... I don't want it." 

Hoseok didn't answer for a while. "Ju, sometimes you need to think for yourself," he said softly. "If they're going too fast... don't do anything you don't want to do." 

Juyeon made a muffled sound, almost between a laugh and a cry. "It's not like that, Hoseokkie. I mean..." she stopped and Hoseok could feel her cheeks heating up. "I just... they told me they loved me and I just ran away. Panicked. Said I didn't love them and just left." 

"We've been dating in secret for... like..." she paused. "Eight months."

"Eight months?! Ju you were--"

"I know, Hoseokkie, but we just kissed... until well.. my birthday..." Hoseok's grip on his sister tightened "Anyways... she just admitted it to me... yesterday..." 

Hoseok sighed and closed his eyes, processing the information. "And now I don't know what to do. I don't want her to be hurt but... I'm not ready for that commitment."

Hoseok turned to look at his little sister, his fingers brushing her dark, curled hair out of her eyes. He held her face in his hands. "My little sister. Already growing up, already breaking hearts like her big brother," he chuckled, half-joking. "Explain to her, Ju. Tell her what you're telling me, maybe she will understand. Maybe you can continue to date, but not as serious as she wants it. These are things you have to discuss with her." 

Juyeon looked at her older brother, her eyes glassy with tears. "But Hoseokkie... I love her too..." 

Hoseok kissed his sister's forehead, cradling her close like he did when she was a small eight year old and he was a lanky thirteen year old. "What do you say you hang out here for the weekend, yeah? Figure out what you want... then you can go home and discuss with your secret girlfriend.

Juyeon replied with a sheepish smile, her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes red with unshed tears. "You're the best brother ever," she whispered, hiding her face into his neck.

"Hey, if you two stay together, maybe we can double date," Hoseok teased. 

Juyeon pinched his side. "I don't think Hyungwon would like that," she teased back. 

"How'd you know?!" 

"Please. You were giving him puppy eyes all night long." 

Hoseok laughed and snuggled closer to his younger sister. "I'd like that, though," she answered, looking at her brother with a smile. "If everything... works out."

Hoseok beamed. "Yah, it will. If not, they'll be hell to pay. No one hurts my baby sister." 

Juyeon laughed. "If Hyungwon hurts my big brother, they'll be hell to pay. I'll kick his ass." 

Hoseok laughed. "I know. I love you, Juyeon."

"I love you too, Hoseokkie," she smiled, snuggling into his warmth. Even though sometimes she hated to admit it, she really did have the best brother in the world. Hoseok may have had his problems in his love life, problems that he wouldn't admit to her, but she knew his love for her was unfaltering, as was her love for him. 

Nothing beat Hoseok's love for his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> i love monsta x. i'm starting to love wjsn. alkdjflkajsfd. // I know there's not much to the story, but I may add later (individual stories. Do you want??) // unedited, will edit as I go. >> may end up being a series ^^ comments appreciated.


End file.
